fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Miyu Edelfelt
This article is about the fanmade limited 4 Servant. Active Skills First Skill= Arts + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Star Rate + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Increases own buff removal resistance by 100% for 1 time, 3 turns. Increases own critical damage for 1 turn. Further increases own critical damage when Divine state for 3 turns. Increases own debuff resistance when Divine state for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Crit Damage + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 23% |l3 = 26% |l4 = 29% |l5 = 32% |l6 = 35% |l7 = 38% |l8 = 41% |l9 = 44% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Divine Crit Damage + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |3leveleffect = Divine Debuff Res + |3l1 = 30% |3l2 = 32% |3l3 = 34% |3l4 = 36% |3l5 = 38% |3l6 = 40% |3l7 = 42% |3l8 = 44% |3l9 = 46% |3l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants self Evasion for 2 attacks. Increases own defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Defense + |l1 = 7% |l2 = 7.7% |l3 = 8.4% |l4 = 9.1% |l5 = 9.8% |l6 = 10.5% |l7 = 11.2% |l8 = 11.9% |l9 = 12.6% |l10 = 14% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B= Divine Trait for 3 turns. Recover party's HP. Remove party's debuffs. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 2000 |l2 = 2500 |l3 = 2750 |l4 = 2825 |l5 = 3000 |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Below are spoilers for '''Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya' and Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya ~oath under snow~. Please be noted if you wish to continue reading'' . The only known heir of the Sakatsuki family of magi. A hidden descendent of the Child of God (Holy Grail), a being closest to the Gods and spirits. She was able to grant miracles. She was raised in secrecy within the Sakatsuki residence and was given limited education, with isolation from other children. On one day, post-cataclysm of a massive shadow which engulfed most of Fuyuki, a young kid named Emiya Shirou found her in her abandoned residence and rescued her. It was there the world discovered about the Sakatsuki's secrets. |jb3= |b3= In the care of the Emiyas, she became more human-like. Human traits, human personalities, human thoughts, human feelings, she began to develop all of these. In return, Emiya Shirou became closer and closer to her. While the stars shined brightly on one night, Miyu wished they were real siblings, and... She was eventually sought out and kidnapped by the Ainsworth family to save their own world by sacrificing her. However, the love of her brother was strong enough to fight his way through for her. It was the last she saw of him. |jb4= |b4= ○ Divinity gained from being one with the Holy Grail. However, this power faded as she reached 10 years of age. It is actually at rank A. ○ A skill gained from activating the power of Magical Sapphire. This Mystic Code contrasts with Magical Ruby's cheerful-type personality. It boosts her battle performance as well as her agility. ○ A borrowed personal skill from the Heroic Spirit of which Miyu installed. The ability to deal with projectiles, avoiding and defending against them as long as the opponent is in sight. Due to being an installed (imitated) version, the skill is ranked down by one. ○ The Holy Grail at its perfected state. Miyu draws out power from her mana core (Holy Grail) to release as a full strike while shielding herself from corruption of impurity. When Miyu is closer to a Divine Spirit, Miyu will be able to absorb a higher inflow of mana as well as enhance her protective barrier. |jb5= |b5= Rank: C Classification: Anti-Unit Range: 2~4 Maximum Targets: 1 person A cursed spear that is guaranteed to pierce the enemy's heart upon its strike. The Noble Phantasm Miyu Edelfelt gains when installing the Lancer class card. Like any imitations or copies, this Noble Phantasm is ranked down. As a result, the spear loses most of its power. Instead, Miyu uses the spear as a normal weapon in this work. Rank: B Classification: Anti-Unit (Self) Range: 1~100 Maximum Targets: ??? people Child of God. This is the child that is revered as the entity whom exists between the boundary of men and the heavens. As the Child of God, Miyu was able to grant any wishes or miracles. In this work, Miyu reawakens the ability within her upon releasing its true name. By doing this, Miyu achieves Divinity for a limited window of time. Allies within the area of effect are blessed with healing and debuff clearing along with a rank up in their stats. It is like witnessing the Third Magic performing its first miracle after a seemingly endless slumber. |jex= Creator's Comments, by Koishi |ex= When, oh, when will Miyu be finally released as a Servant? I brainstormed some ideas for Miyu's skillset revolving her abilities as a "Child of God". Since Caster was kinda too obvious for Miyu (and since DW is trying to count down on the number of Casters in the game), I went for something like a Lancer which Miyu would also be perfect for. Specifically, another Arts Lancer! Fionn, Li Shuwen, and now Miyu! I wanted the 1st skill to be like Illya's 1st skill, which is related to their Kaleid Magical Sticks. The only reason why it has an additional buff for star gen is because I wanted the skill to at least be useful. There is a 50% Arts buff, but her NP doesn't do damage. Her 3rd skill is self-explanatory, being a borrowed skill from Cú Chulainn. The 2nd skill is the most creative one in my opinion, which I will explain in a bit. Her NP is supposed to only be usable back when she had her divine powers. Hence, I made her NP be able to regain her divinity for the sake of the effect. As such, she gains the Divinity passive for a limited amount of time. For even more usage of being a Divine servant temporarily, I made her 2nd skill buff even more if she's in this state. Giving her a double crit up and debuff resistance to go with it. Because I don't want players to only use the 2nd skill after NP, I gave it a little bit of usage by providing buff removal resistance (which is essential since she is a heavy self-buffer) and also a stronger 1 turn crit buff. Through Divine stacking, the crit buff becomes 100% for 1 turn and 50% for another 2 turns at max level. This makes her a strong offensive unit despite the lack of NP damage. All in all, I think I made Miyu's design unique as she is the only Servant in the entire game to give herself Divinity. This also means she becomes a target for those Divine killers but the buffs she gains are also aplenty. I believe she is also the first Servant to have buff removal resistance as the primary effect for a skill (icon image). My only concern is I hope this Servant doesn't make Li Shuwen retire, but I think there are situations where Li Shuwen shines more due to having Sure Hit/Pierce Invincibility. Anyway, I hope you like my Miyu Servant design! Leave comments below on what you think about her! }} Spoilers end here. Trivia *Miyu Edelfelt can be summoned under the Caster class. **However, she is currently a Lancer due to installing the Lancer class card which she uses most often. *Her Extra attack is 死棘の槍| Ugatsu Shitoge no Yari}}. *Miyu Edelfelt has dialogues with Illyasviel von Einzbern, Chloe von Einzbern, EMIYA, EMIYA (Assassin), Cú Chulainn, and Kid Gil. Category:Blog posts